Like Blood Like Honey
by SlicedDicexxx
Summary: Dot is the half sister of Scott. After moving back to Beacon Hills to attend college she finds out that she is not the only one with a secret. As life carries on she develops feelings towards Derek, and she finds the answer to a question. Where's my mom?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since I talked to my father. I didn't want anything to do with him after he told me something about my mother.

_He yelled as I ran out the door, "She was a stupid drug addict!"_

I always seem to run from him; like instinct. His harsh words ate a hole through my stomach whenever I would think of them. It hurt so bad to know my father hated the person in this world I love most besides my brother and former step-mother, Melissa. Almost a week ago I left Washington to attend college closer to my brother. I haven't seen him in years, I needed to be close to someone I knew and liked to hang with. I needed to be near Scott.

Moving back to Beacon Hills seems to empty me. It makes me become this kind of zombie like being even when I was younger growing up here. When I left I felt sort of relieved, but drained at the same time. I left the people I knew so well to be with some man I used to know, yet I was leaving a place that made me so empty. I just don't know though...there's something here that makes me wonder. It might be nothing, but I'm not quite sure. I haven't really been around much. I've been stuck in my room just arranging stuff and just talking to Melissa about my schedule for college and some sort of internship she got for me at the hospital. I just hope all goes well while I'm here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey you guys!:D I'm sorry that it's not getting to the point yet, but it will soon. Maybe the next chapter? I'm plotting things out still. I should've started when the season finished!(x That would've been a whole lot easier(:| Anyways..I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it. It took me about three hours to write[: I'll write soon! Review please(:**_

"Dude, seriously? Get a grip on the wheel!" I yelled at Stiles as he nearly drove his jeep into the gas pump. He parked the car and looked at me, his head tilted a bit. "You know, your brother is a whole lot tolerant then your PMSing ass," He stated. I narrowed my eyes at him before I punched his arm.

"You suck!" He yelled as he rubbed his arm. I just rolled my eyes and motioned for him to get out and pay for gas. As he got out I stared in disbelief. Didn't the dude have a card? It would make it a whole lot easier, but no, now I have to wait for his dumb ass to walk inside the store and pay for gas. Stiles is like another brother to me, but I think the kid needs help.

_When I came back here I felt like an outsider. There was no "Hey sis!" or "I missed you!" I just feel so alone. Scott is ignoring me! I'm so confused, why is he doing this to me? It just sucks so much. All he seemed to do was give me a barely visible smile and faint wave. The bro didn't fucking look at me! Ugh! Guys suck. I was watching my brother getting into some guy's car before Melissa said, "He's in a relationship with this girl, Allison." A smile appeared on her face, she seemed happy with this one. Well, I guess I gotta give him a break. I know I haven't seen him in what, four years? Anyways. Melissa snapped me out of my thoughts as soon as she mentioned I'll start working next week as she walked out the door. I should probably get ready to hang with Stiles.. _

I was sitting in Stile's car while he was paying for gas. I turned my head to see what was taking so long and guess what I see. The freakin' kid is swinging his arms all over the place! He overreacts a lot it seems. Ugh. I rolled my eyes as a black car pulled up on the other side of the gas pump. My jaw must've dropped as my heart beat quickened because he glanced at me as I looked away to "look" for my lip gloss. It must've been really obvious. I'm such a freakin' chick at times...He was so smokin' though. I couldn't help but steal glances. He was tall with black hair and he had a gorgeous face. His body looked pretty good from what I could tell. I just wish I got a real good glimpse of his eyes. I wonder what color they are? I'm a sucker for green eyes.

Before my thoughts trailed off and became dirty ones a few more cars pulled up. I could smell some older males getting out of their cars, and gun powder very faintly. As I looked up I pulled down the visor and applied some gloss to my lips, they needed it, I admit, but it's also a bad habit I have when I'm either bored or freakin' out. I'm defintely freakin' out! I just hope Stiles hurries his fucking ass. After a few more awkward moments I get tired of waiting and I decide to get out of the car. Surely, he's already paid, but likes arguing with the poor bastard in there. As soon as I get out of the car I feel eyes all on me. At this point, I don't give a fuckin' shit. I just want to get this over with. When I turn towards the car I see Stiles walking out of the store. As he got closer to the car he yells, not the really loud yell, it was just enough to get the guys behind me looking at the two of us. "What the hell D?" I just narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed with the fact that he called me D. Just get your ass in the car seemed to escape my lips as I placed my hands on my hips; glaring. He rolled his eyes at me as he opened his door. "I don't like people touching my car," he stated. I was pretty annoyed with him after hanging with him not even ten minutes earlier. He was in a very pissy mood and it made me a little bitchy because he took it out on me. "You mean your piece of shit car, right?" I asked in a really happy voice, "Get your ass in the car and leave me the fuck alone rest of the night, or I'll freakin' skin your bony ass." Wait, did I just say that? Man, I must be on my rag!

When I finally got in the car I know there was eyes on me. I was freakin' positive! Stiles looked at me, "You know..I'm sorry for being the largest dick to you." I laughed. Man, the kid got to me at times, but how could I stay mad at his cheesy sex phrases. He knew it too. I smiled at him and kisses his cheek. "Bro, do it to me again and I'll cut your balls off and feed them to wolves," as I finished saying wolves he got the strangest look on his face.

"Wolves?" He asked, his face went completely pale. At this moment he reminded me of Scott, for some strange reason.

"It's just a saying bro," I looked at him. Was there something behind those eyes, or was it just me over analyzing things.


End file.
